hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
XM1203 Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon
The XM1203 Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon (NLOS Cannon) was a 155 mm self-propelled howitzer intended to provide improved responsiveness and lethality to the "unit of action" (UA) commander. The NLOSC provided networked, extended-range targeting, and precision attack of point and area targets in support of other combat units with a suite of munitions that include special purpose capabilities. The Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon provided sustained fire for close support and destructive fire for tactical standoff engagement. The NLOS Cannon used technology from the canceled XM2001 Crusader. It was an 18-ton class vehicle that would have been a replacement for current vehicle systems in the 40-60 ton weight class. It would provide a level of air transportability that current M109 systems cannot at present match. The system's primary purpose was to provide responsive fire in support of the FCS Combined Arms Battalions (CABs), and their subordinate units in concert with line-of-sight, Beyond-Line-of-Sight (BLOS), Non-Line-of-Sight (NLOS), external and Joint capabilities. The system as proposed looked to add capabilities that the current M109 systems do not offer. One of the proposed systems advantages was the ability to switch shell types quickly on a one by one basis allowing an illumination round to be followed by a point detonation round, to be followed by an area effect round. This would have given the system the ability to fire different rounds as required by different fire calls or to change types of shells. For instance, destroying a building then engaging anyone fleeing the area with the next round. The rate of fire in the proposed system would have enabled more rounds sent downrange in a given amount of time, allowing more firepower per system than available with the current M109 system. Another capability offered by the NLOS Cannon was the 'multiple rounds simultaneous impact' (MRSI) mission. A MRSI mission is where the cannon fires several rounds at different trajectories allowing the rounds to impact on the same target at the same time, resulting in little or no reaction time for the enemy to adjust its position. This was accomplished by including the autoloader from the Crusader project which achieved the goals of a much improved fire rate with a reduction in required crew. The proposed system was envisioned as part of a fast mobile force networked via improved communications and data capabilities to allow rapid response with enhanced accuracy with the view to reducing friendly fire incidents along with lessened collateral damage, while providing superior protective artillery fire to units requiring gunfire support. Navigation of the vehicle and targeting information were provided via GPS and networked information systems. Improvements in the refueling arrangements and automation of ammunition reloading allowed reduced downtime for logistic functions that would otherwise have left the system unavailable for combat support operations. This also allowed the system to use a crew of two instead of five. This was desirable, as staffing continues to be a major contributor to life cycle cost of any combat system. The NLOS-C had especially high commonality with the Non-Line-of-Sight Mortar vehicle. U.S. Senator Jim Inhofe and Chief of Staff of the Army Gen. George W. Casey, Jr. traveled to BAE Systems in Minneapolis, Minnesota in late May 2008 for the rollout of the first Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon prototype. Prototype 1 made its first public appearance on the National Mall in Washington on June 11, 2008. A total of eight prototypes were delivered to the U.S. Army Yuma Proving Ground, Arizona, by 2009. The program was officially cancelled in 2009, along with the rest of FCS. In Hero Sluggers, all the FCSes, including this one, are now resumed and eventually became successfully introduced to the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance. Category:155 mm Artilery Category:Abandoned Military Projects Category:American Armored Fighting Vehicles Category:Armored Fighting Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:DARPA Products Category:DARPA Vehicles Category:Equipment Category:Future Combat Systems Manned Ground Vehicles Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Equipment Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Ground Vehicles Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Units Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Howitzers Category:Military Equipment Category:Military Projects Category:Military Vehicles Category:Real Life Vehicles Category:Self-Propelled Artillery Category:Self-Propelled Howitzers Category:Tracked Armored Fighting Vehicles Category:Tracked Armored Vehicles Category:Tracked Vehicles Category:United States Army Equipment Category:United States Army Ground Vehicles Category:United States Army Units Category:United States Army Vehicles Category:Vehicles